GPS is conventionally and widely used as a position (distance) measuring method.
However, it is difficult to receive signals from artificial satellites with high accuracy in buildings, underground concourses, etc. for weak electrical field.
One of the inventors of the present invention has been proposed several inventions on position measuring systems using GPS (refer to Patent document 1, for example).